


way too busy power tripping

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [119]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Saizo's devotion to his king often has him watching Ryoma, but sometimes, he sees things he would rather not.
Relationships: Ryoma/Suzukaze | Kaze
Series: Commissions [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 5





	way too busy power tripping

Saizo takes his duty to king Ryoma very seriously. Even when he was simply the crown prince, before his true ascendence to the throne, Saizo was always watching over Ryoma. Now that he is king, however, the shinobi is even more dedicated. It is rare that Saizo’s eye is  _ not _ trained on Ryoma, as he wants to always be nearby, always on hand for if his king needs him. Of course, this does lead to Saizo seeing some things he would rather not.

It is not his place to criticize anything his king does, of course. He is not an advisor, he is a warrior. A shinobi, here to guard and protect. So, when Ryoma insists upon indulging himself in various ways, Saizo makes no move to stop him, or to interrupt. But, nor does he turn his gaze away. No matter what, he wants to be on hand to protect Ryoma, even if that means a bit of an invasion of privacy. Safety is the most important thing, after all, but that’s not what Saizo is concerned for today.

He doesn’t think Ryoma will be taking part in anything like that, not with what is scheduled for the king. What’s coming up next is simply a meeting with Saizo’s brother, Kaze, but even that won’t be enough to bring Saizo out of the shadows. He knows his brother understands, and he knows this meeting isn’t anything he should be a part of. But, when Ryoma first arrives, something seems to be off.

“I’ve been needing your help, Kaze,” Ryoma says, already moving in far too close to Saizo’s brother. It’s a bit of a shock, but Saizo supposes he shouldn’t be this surprised. It’s not the first time his brother has met with Ryoma in this fashion, he had simply assumed today would be more of an official visit than a pleasure visit. “Don’t you know how badly your king needs you?”

“Of course, my lord,” Kaze says, kneeling immediately. It’s the same kneel any would drop into, out of respect for their king, but something about the pose carries a different weight right now, especially with Saizo knowing what he does. He still watches, even as Ryoma reaches down, even as he frees his cock. This isn’t something Saizo has brought up with his king, not something he’s tried to protest or argue against. 

That is not his place. So, Saizo watches. As always, he stands guard over his king, even as Ryoma presses the tip of his cock against Kaze’s lips. Saizo’s brother wastes no time in getting into things, soon pursing his lips against Ryoma’s cock, kissing him. Then, he parts them, slowly pressing in towards Ryoma. The king sighs, as Kaze does his best to pleasure him.

Saizo doesn’t like watching this, in fact, he can’t stand it. He doesn’t like that his king would lower himself like this, indulging in something like this with any of his shinobi, but the fact that it is Kaze, Saizo’s own twin, only adds to this. He doesn’t like it, but he knows he can’t protest. He knows he can’t tell Ryoma what to do with his life, nor can he try and convince his brother to resist the very king they both serve.

“Ah, that’s better, you’ve already been improving,” Ryoma murmurs, as he lets Kaze take the lead, bobbing up and down his length. Ryoma may be enjoying himself, but he does know how tight his schedule is today. He’s going to let Kaze do this for a moment, perhaps several, but he knows he has to take matters into his own hands soon enough. He knows Saizo is likely watching even now, most likely keeping an eye on him even as he uses his brother for something like this, but Ryoma doesn’t care.

In truth, that almost adds to the thrill he feels now. He doesn’t care that Saizo watches, if Saizo truly has a problem with this, with the way Ryoma treats his twin, then he can say as much. Ryoma is going to do as he pleases, and given the way Kaze looks up at him, eyes filled with determination, with devotion, and with respect, it is obvious that Kaze doesn’t see a problem with any of this.

“Better, but not quite enough,” Ryoma finally murmurs, reaching down and taking Kaze’s head in hand. He takes charge, wanting to finally let loose on Kaze. It’s rare that Ryoma has a chance to indulge himself like this, to fully cut loose and enjoy the mouth of his shinobi, and he is not going to let that chance go to waste when he can be the one setting the pace, the one making sure he is feeling as much pleasure as he deserves.

With his grip tight, Ryoma begins moving instead. Kaze simply freezes in place, still gazing up at his king even as Ryoma begins bucking his hips forward, pushing his way inside. He falls into a steady rhythm, fucking Kaze’s face as Kaze looks up at him, eyes determined not to fail. Determine to pleasure his king. Ryoma loves that look, loves pushing Kaze as far as he can just to see how it shifts, to see how it changes. Even now, he is doing his best to overwhelm the ninja.

Each time he thrusts in, he holds firm, letting his cock slide down Kaze’s throat and cutting off his air. He likes the look on his face as he struggles to remain calm, even with Ryoma pounding his throat. There’s something to this devotion, to this level of service, that Ryoma can never get enough of. Saizo hates seeing this.   
He hates knowing that the king he loves and respects so much would use his brother in such a way, twisting the bonds of determination and service into something like this. He can’t understand it, but he has no choice but to accept it. It is not his place to question Ryoma, even when it is a matter such as this. He can only watch, and wonder what it is that possesses his brother to go along with this. It is not a usual duty of a shinobi, that much is for sure. So why is it that Kaze accepts this? Why is it that he allows Ryoma to treat him in this way? To use him and fuck his throat? Saizo knows this won’t be the end of things, either. This is likely to go on for some time.

Saizo knows by now, from experience, that once Ryoma gets started it is often some time before he is spent. One of many reasons he respects the Hoshidan king so much in the first place is his ability, his enduring stamina that is so valuable both on and off the field of battle. Of course, in times like this, it’s perhaps not the best feature of his liege.

“You love servicing your king, don’t you, Kaze?” Ryoma asks, as he gazes down at his shinobi. Even as he thrusts, even as he bucks his hips to fuck Kaze’s face, he can keep his tone steady, even.

Kaze is in no shape to answer, of course. All he can do is groan, and whimper, muffled as he is. But even those noises betray just how much he is enjoying this, how much he is enjoying himself. It’s obvious, and that makes this that much harder for Saizo to watch. He would almost prefer wondering, not knowing whether his brother enjoys this or hates this. Seeing him sink to such depths to pleasure their king would be one thing, but knowing that he enjoys it adds another layer to an already unpleasant sight. If it weren’t Ryoma, Saizo would scoff. He would think so much less of his twin for this. The only redeemable part of all of this is that it  _ is _ his liege doing this, his king that he loves and respects.

“I’m close, Kaze,” Ryoma murmurs, as he continues his wild thrusting. Saizo can only watch, still wrestling with an overwhelming number of feelings as he watches this unfold before him. As Ryoma nears his limit, he finally pulls back, freeing his brother’s mouth once more.

“Please, my king,” Kaze gasps out, before he even struggles to catch his breath. That shows his devotion as well as anything else, and Saizo can only watch as Ryoma comes on his face, covering his twin in the seed of a king.

It’s too much to watch, but Saizo doesn’t dare to turn away. No matter what, he is bound to his duty. He will watch his king, no matter who or what it is that he is spending his time with, and no matter how he chooses to spend that time. That is the role of a Saizo, and it is not a role he plans to fail in today.

Even as Ryoma lifts Kaze up, helping him to his feet, Saizo keeps his eye trained on them. He watches, knowing what is likely to come next, but knowing he can do nothing about it. Sure enough, Ryoma pulls Kaze to the bed. He slams him over it, forcing him to bend over, pushing him down against the sheets. Saizo can no longer see his brother’s face, but he can guess at the expression there. It is likely anticipation, perhaps a slight twinge of fear. Ryoma is hard on him, of course, but Kaze’s love of this outweighs anything else.

Ryoma wastes no time in working his way into position, pushing in between Kaze’s cheeks, pressing the tip of his cock experimentally against the man’s asshole. Saizo can’t help but gasp, watching as Ryoma thrusts into his brother. He knows that can’t feel good, not with how little Ryoma does to prepare him, but the king doesn’t seem to care one way or another.

“Ah, that’s better,” he murmurs, as he falls into rhythm. He fucks Kaze from behind, venting his frustrations, his desires, everything he deals with in his day to day duties as king by fucking Kaze. “Aren’t you honored? Serving your king in this way is one of the highest honors you can hold.”

“Yes, my lord,” Kaze gasps out, struggling to contain himself. The mixture of pain and pleasure no doubt coursing through him right now seems to be difficult for him to wrap his head around, and he grips the sheets beneath him. Saizo can see him struggling, doing his best to take whatever the king sees fit to throw at him. Kaze is bound not to disappoint, not in a situation like this. No matter what Ryoma does to him, he will accept it gladly, eagerly.

He always has so much to prove, and Saizo knows that must be part of all of this. Part of why he embraces this, though there does seem to be part of Kaze that genuinely enjoys this. Saizo can’t quite wrap his head around much of this, but watching his brother collapse, losing more of himself with each passing second, is hard on Saizo.    
He feels his nails digging into his hand, hardly realizing he’s clenching his fist that hard. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should keep watching or finally turn away, but Ryoma holds nothing back as he plows Kaze into the bed. He’s obviously enjoying himself, grunting and groaning from the sheer effort of how hard he is fucking Kaze.

Saizo knows this is something his king enjoys, something he feels the need to indulge himself in, but he only wishes he would pick someone other than his twin brother. It’s too much, watching Kaze show his devotion like this. He can hear his brother, grunting from the pain, groaning from the pleasure, and it is all far too much for him to watch.

It makes Saizo choose, does he want to continue to fulfill the duty that is bestowed upon him by watching his king, or does he want to give in to the increasing desire to turn away. To stop subjecting himself to this torment, to the horrible sight that unfolds before him. In the end, he keeps watching. Nothing will avert his gaze, not when his king might be in danger. He knows there’s likely no danger here, and Kaze is with him either way, but Saizo can’t relax. He can’t let his guard down, even knowing Kaze would do just as much to protect Ryoma as he would.

Hell, given the sight unfolding before him, there’s a chance Kaze might do more. But that’s neither here nor there. No, Saizo will do his best to continue watching. To keep his silent vigil over Ryoma, no matter how unpleasant it is to watch his brother go to pieces during this kind of treatment.

“You belong to your king, don’t you?” Ryoma asks, and Saizo can barely see Kaze’s head as he nods, frantically agreeing with Ryoma.

“I belong to you, my king, I am all yours to use!” Kaze answers, and Ryoma reaches up, gently stroking the back of his head before he grabs hold of his hair, tugging it and forcing Kaze to look back at him. Saizo can’t quite make out his brother’s face, not from his hiding place, but he doesn’t have to see him to guess at the expression he would find there.

“That’s the face I love to see,” Ryoma comments, all but confirming Saizo’s suspicions. Kaze is likely blissed out, his face relaxed, almost broken in how much he is enjoying this treatment from his king. Saizo may not be able to fathom it, but Kaze doesn’t have any of those struggles. He accepts how much he enjoys this, not worrying about it in the slightest.

If Saizo’s choice to observe Ryoma as a form of service is how he expresses his devotion, then what is this but the choice Kaze makes to express his? Saizo could never accept that, however. He only watches, wondering how much longer this could possibly go on before Ryoma is finally satisfied. It seems as if it will be a long night, but the king does seem to grow a bit tired of this position. After a while, he pulls back, reaching down to clutch at Kaze. 

“Here, let's change things up a bit,” Ryoma says, as he lifts Kaze up, onto the bed. He flips him over, tossing him down, and for a moment, Kaze’s face is pointed towards Saizo. His expression is broken, defeated, but so very happy. Saizo can’t help a soft gasp at the sight of it, but neither Ryoma nor Kaze seem to notice. He can’t believe he would be that sloppy, but he can’t help himself, seeing his brother in this state is too much for him,

Ryoma is nothing if not rough with his toy, wanting to fuck him senseless, and Kaze is fully receptive of that. As Ryoma forces his legs up, giving himself access to Kaze once more, he thrusts in with a grunt of effort. This new position seems to thrill Ryoma, as much as it horrifies Saizo. He hates seeing Kaze like this, seeing how broken his brother is while trying to take his king’s cock.

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you, Kaze?” Ryoma asks, falling into rhythm once more.

“Yes, my lord,” Kaze answers, and Saizo feels his stomach turning. He really is, too, that much is obvious from his expression.

“You never want me to stop, do you?” Ryoma asks, and Kaze shakes his head. “Look at me, speak your answer.”

Ryoma’s voice is firm, commanding, and he reaches down, turning Kaze’s face back towards him. Saizo can no longer see his brother’s expression as he speaks, but his words are more than enough.

“I never want you to stop, my king,” Kaze says, his voice strained. “Fuck me for as long as you want, and as hard as you want.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ryoma says, releasing Kaze. His head droops back down, and Saizo can see once more just how broken he is by all of this. No matter how hard Ryoma pushes Kaze, nothing will truly break him. He may be exhausted, and he may be struggling to keep up, but he will never give up.

Saizo knows the determination in his eyes, even now, but that determination is fully focused into being the perfect fuck toy for the king they both share. Saizo might not be able to comprehend that, he may hate seeing his brother like this, but what can he do? He dares not interfere, and he knows there’s no point in talking about this with Kaze. What is he going to do? Lecture his brother on how he serves their king?

It would be hypocritical of him, he knows he would never accept anyone telling him how to serve Ryoma, and would likely just redouble his efforts when it comes to observing him. No, there’s nothing for it. As much as Saizo wishes his brother would not be part of this, would not be used up by their king like this, he knows he can’t do a thing to stop it.

And, worst of all, he knows he will always be nearby. He will always be watching, even if it does make him feel horrible, even if it does feel like a knife twisting within him each and every time Ryoma thrusts into his brother.

Finally, his king does seem to be tiring. He plows into Kaze, fucking him harder, and faster, until he can finally take no more. With a groan, Ryoma thrusts into Kaze as deeply as he can manage, then sighs, coming. He fills him up with his seed, eager to finally reach the peak he’s been striving for.

“That’s better,” he murmurs, and Kaze seems to stir a bit, looking back at his king.

“Did that help, my lord?” Kaze asks, and Ryoma nods, laughing.

“As always, Kaze, that was a great help. Thank you once again, you always indulge me,” Ryoma says, and Kaze nods. 

“As you say, my lord, it is an honor to be fucked by the king of Hoshido,” Kaze says, and Saizo hates hearing those words from his brother’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
